


Poolside

by Clerds (clerdius)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bulma is that bitch, vegeta is a cocky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerdius/pseuds/Clerds
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta enjoy a private moment beside the pool. Let’s hope no one catches them.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, VegeBul - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Poolside

_ “Hey… hey… _ ” 

Bulma felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She threw up her arm to protect her eyes from the harsh rays of the sun as she slowly opened them, turning to see who had so rudely woken her up. To no surprise she saw that it was her husband, Vegeta.

“Why did you wake me up? I was working on my tan.” She scolded, sitting up and looking at her phone to see how long she’d been asleep. It had only been about 40 minutes, but she could’ve slept for hours. 

“What tan? You’re underneath an umbrella.”

“Duh, I don’t want to get wrinkles!” She snapped back, putting on a pair of sunglasses and turning to the side to put on her flip flops and hopefully go find the nearest alcoholic drink. “I’m trying to enjoy this vacation. It’s been so long since I had a day to myself.”

Vegeta started to argue with her that she had the day to herself almost every day, but decided that it was not worth the hassle. “I woke you up because I had a proposition.”

She lowered her sunglasses, giving him an inquisitive look. “And what might that be?” 

Vegeta looked around at the vacant seats all around the pool. The only other visitors at the resort currently were a few of their friends; Bulma had rented the entire place out to celebrate her birthday, but the party wasn’t until tomorrow. Everyone else was probably busy getting massages and mud wraps and, in Goku’s case, eating all of the food. 

He shifted in his seat, almost embarrassed at what he was about to say. “I was wondering if you’d like a little birthday present a day early.”

She arched her eyebrow at him, mouth pursed as she studied his face, trying to figure out what he could mean by that. “What kind of present?”

He leaned forward, putting a big, warm hand on her thigh. “The best kind.” He growled before kissing her aggressively, grabbing the side of her face with his other hand and pulling her closer to him.

She pulled away, incredulous. “ _ Vegeta! _ We are in a public area!” 

“There’s no one here! Besides, I’d hear anyone coming from a mile away.” He scooted his chair closer to hers, gently rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. “ _ Please?” _

She scoffed, offended that he thought she’d go along with such a terrible plan. “I’m not going to get caught canoodling by any of the people that I have to see on a regular basis, honey.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her, a bit annoyed. “Fine, suit yourself.” He said, pulling away. “Such a shame, though. I can only imagine how exciting it would be, to fuck where we could be caught at any second.” 

“Yeah,  _ exciting. _ More like stupid.” She crossed her arms and stood up, walking over to the bar next to the pool house and grabbing herself a fruity drink. She sat back down on the chair, looking over the pool. It was awfully hot outside, and she was considering going for a swim.

However, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Vegeta stripping down completely at the entrance of the pool. He was giving her a devious smile as he slipped off his swim trunks, his cock hanging down as he slowly stepped into the water. She gasped at his audacity. “ _ Vegeta _ !” She exclaimed, jumping up from the seat once more. “You put some clothes on  _ right now!”  _

“Come and make me.” He said as he leaned back, floating on the surface of the water. Bulma hated how good he looked, muscles glimmering with the slight sheen of moisture. 

“You’re not gonna like it if I do,” she said, unwrapping the towel she had around her waist, “because I’m going to kill you first.” She jumped into the water. He laughed and dove under the surface, swimming away from her. 

When he emerged he was all the way on the other side of the pool. “You’ll have to  _ catch _ me to kill me.” He teased. Bulma furrowed her brows and dove after him, mad at herself for joining in on his silly little game.

When she reached where he was, he grabbed her and kissed her again, his hands sliding down to untie the strings of her bikini. Her top slid off, revealing her breasts as they floated up to the surface of the water. Vegeta groaned in pleasure as he kissed his way down her jawline and neck, stopping to flick his tongue over one of her nipples. She gasped softly, wanting to push him away and tell him to stop before they got caught, but it felt too good to stop now. She couldn’t lie and say that it wasn’t at least a  _ little  _ exciting.

As he played with her nipples, Vegeta’s hands once more traveled downwards, this time undoing her bottoms and having them float away. Under the water he reached between her lips and gently started rubbing circles around her clit. “Oh, fuck.” She whimpered, barely able to keep herself afloat. Vegeta stopped to pick her up and set her up on the side of the pool, her legs hanging over the side to dangle in the water. 

He pressed his face between her legs, licking slowly up the length of her slit. She sighed and leaned back, supporting her weight on her elbows as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, pressing harder into her pussy as he lavished his attention on her sensitive clit. It felt so good that she forgot all about the rough cement she was sitting on. 

“Oh, Vegeta…” she moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure, “please don’t stop…” 

She spread her legs out to let him get even deeper in between her lips. He smiled and started to go harder, making her legs twitch and shake with each lap of his tongue. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter, whether it by her own juices or the water from the pool. 

“Vegeta, I need you inside of me.” She pleaded. “I want you to fuck me, so hard… I don’t even care if we do get caught.” 

He pulled away, smirking devilishly at her as he picked her up and carried her back over to the chair that she’d been napping in earlier. “Here we’ll be a bit more hidden.” He said, gesturing toward the beach umbrella. Bulma smiled as she looked down to see that his cock was already rock hard, jutting out proudly as he dried off a bit with her towel.

“Now, where were we?” He asked, climbing on top of her, his hips between her spread legs. She could feel his cock as it rubbed against the mound of her pussy. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. He tasted slightly like her and slightly like chlorine, which in a strange way was kind of nice. 

He reached down to press himself firmly between her lips, rubbing his cock up and down the length of her slit to coat it in wetness and teasingly brush against her clit. She shivered in anticipation, bucking her hips up to make him slip inside. “Easy, now.” He whispered with a chuckle as he gently pressed the head of his cock against her entrance, sliding inside slowly, making her savor every inch. 

She shuddered in pleasure, arms going limp as he bottomed out inside of her, his hips flush against hers. “Oh, baby.” She breathed, pulling him closer to her. 

He leaned down to bury his face in the nape of her neck, his breath hot and heavy against her skin as he slowly, slowly retracted from her, only to slam himself back inside in one swift thrust. Bulma yelped in pleasure, scratching his back with her fingernails. 

“You’re so wet for me, princess.” He growled into her ear. He reached up with one hand to cradle the side of her face, an uncharacteristically soft gesture coming from him. “So hot and tight.” 

Bulma grinned in agreement, squeezing herself around him. He shivered, giving her a soft nibble on the delicate skin of her neck. His hand slid down from her face to grab hold of her breast, gently rubbing her nipple with his thumb as he kneaded it. He continued to fuck her deep and slow, dragging it out as long as he could. 

“You… feel… so good.” Bulma whimpered, breath catching with each thrust. She could feel her chest tightening with an orgasm already and she hadn’t even touched her clit.

As if he read her mind, Vegeta suddenly lifted his body slightly off of hers. “I want you to touch yourself.” He instructed, grabbing her arm and placing her hand on top of her pussy. “I want you to fuck yourself while I fuck you.”

Bulma nodded in agreement, mind too clouded by lust to even respond. She began to rub her clit, softly at first so as to not cum too early. “I want us to cum at the same time.” She whispered when she briefly regained the ability to speak. 

“You do, princess?” He groaned, picking up the pace. “You want me to cum inside of you?” 

She simply nodded, biting her lip as she stared into his eyes with the neediest look she possibly could. He cupped the side of her face with his hand for a second as he gave her a small kiss. However, he quickly reached down to support himself with both hands, laying into her with more force than before. Bulma screamed with every thrust as he entered her from a different angle, pushing deeper inside as he started fucking her faster, chasing after his own orgasm.

“Yes, Vegeta… that’s, fucking, it right there baby, I’m so, fucking, close…” Bulma slurred, words flowing out without much thought or reason as she began to furiously rub her clit, her pussy aching in pleasure as her orgasm began to tighten inside of her. Vegeta simply groaned in acknowledgement as he slammed into her, nearly breaking the sturdy wooden chair. 

Suddenly, with a roar, Vegeta slammed into her one last time, pushing himself inside as deep as he could possibly go. He was shooting his cum deep inside of her and the sensation of it was enough to make Bulma cum as well, screaming his name as her pussy clamped down around him. She rode out the shockwaves of her orgasm, clenching and shivering around him, ler legs wrapped tightly around his as to not let him pull out. She wanted to feel every last drop of him cum leaking into her, wanted to savor the feeling of his cock inside of her before it sadly had to stop.

“Oh my God…” Bulma whispered after what felt like a lifetime, finally coming down from her high enough to release her grip around Vegeta and allowing him to pull away, grabbing the towel and wiping himself off once more. She stretched and yawned, content and tired from the mind blowing orgasm she’d just had. “What a wonderful birthday gift.” She marveled. “And to think I was worried that we’d get caught.”

Vegeta simply chuckled, walking over to the side of the pool to retrieve both of their discarded clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed my work and feel free to comment letting me know if there’s anything you’d like me to write, I’m a sucker for a good Vegebul prompt :)


End file.
